I Love You
by M'lisss
Summary: Clarith stopped her laughing for a second to stare and smile at me, "It's because you're just so damn cute." Names changed to better fit the era and location.


**I changed a few names to better fit the era so I listed who was who.  
**

**Haku: Clarith  
Luka: Lunette  
Miku: Michaela**

**I would like to thank Azuria Tayutama for betareading this and giving me her much appreciated opinion. Also I'd like to thank my girlfriend for bugging me to tell her a story to entertain her. Without it I'm afraid it would've taken much longer to complete this little oneshot. (I probably would've missed Haku's birthday too...) I FORGOT HAKU'S BIRTHDAY! DX I feel so horrible now, I'm sorry!**

**(Lunette's POV)**

I walked through the trees, making sure to plant my steps lightly. I ducked every now and then to avoid random branches in my way. Bushes rubbed against my brown, leather pants and light brown boots. My white and black tunic had a single dark brown strap going from my shoulder to just below my armpit, holding a quiver to my back. A bow stayed in my hands, already prepared to fire at a moments notice and strapped to my belt was a dagger resting in its sheath. I looked around, scanning the trees and occasionally looking at the ground for tracks.

A cracking of a branch left the melody of birds hanging in mid-air. My eyes snapped forward, slowly scanning the area. My eyes eventually rested on light brown fur. I slowly brought my bow up and rested my knuckle underneath my ear. I took aim and let go, reaching for another arrow. I waited until the deer fell over, the arrow sticking out of it's side before walking over to it. I pulled out the arrow and watched its sides to see if it was still alive. I pulled out my knife when I noticed movement and I quickly thrusted my blade into it's chest. _Damn, and the pelt was in such good quality too. I need to work on my aiming..._ I quickly shooed the thought away and picked up the deer, throwing it over my shoulder. I walked back towards the village quickly, hoping to get away before any hostile animals reached me.

**(Clarith's POV)**

I watched my brother walk around behind the counter, his white shirt and dark red trousers standing out against the brown interior of the shop.

"Clarith! Would you come and watch the counter for me? I have to make a quick delivery." I jumped and quickly went back to cleaning the table and nodded. "Thanks! I'll be right back!" My brother, Dell, picked up a wrapped package and quickly walked out, leaving me behind in the shop. I finished cleaning the tables and slowly walked to my post behind the counter.

I sighed and leaned against it, surveying the small room. Dark brown tables were scattered about the light brown floor. Small shelves of books, fruits and vegetables leaned against the light brown walls. I frowned in slight annoyance, _I hate this place... and it doesn't help that the color just draws even more attention to my hair... People for some reason just find me scary. Even though I'm albino doesn't mean I'm going to attack you..._

I sighed and leaned forward, resting my chin in my hands. _This is the worst time of the day. Either everyone's at work, teaching their kids or out hunting. Honestly I don't see why we're open at this hour, no one comes in anyway._ I closed my eyes and sighed again. Memories immediately came to mind, _Jeez, I just can't get her out of my head. Though, she is amazingly beautiful. With that beautiful pink hair bringing out those amazing blue eyes of hers. It's a wonder why she hasn't put them to good use. I mean, she could get any guy she wanted! And yet, she stuck to boyish clothes and hunted. It's a bit of a waste..._ I smiled like an idiot, my chin still in my hands. _But it's even better! I mean, just imagine the way she would act when in love! She's probably never really liked anyone, so she probably wouldn't know what to do! So her reactions would be so~ cute! Just imagining her blushing face is getting me all worked up!_

"Well this is rare... What's gotten you beaming today?" A beautiful voice snapped me out of my daydream. My eyes flew open and immediately my face started growing hot. _Speak of the devil..._ I stood up straight and gave her room to put her catch on the counter. She sighed and practically threw the deer onto the counter and laid a few rabbits and squirrels next to it. She reached behind her head and pulled her pink hair out of her ponytail.

She looked at me and I tensed up slightly. "How much can I sell these for?" She pointed to her catch and I immediately started examining.

"Well... About fifty silver for the rabbits, ten for the squirrels, and about... Ten gold for the deer." I tensed up even more when she let out a sigh.

"Well, alright... Can you cut up the rabbits and a squirrel then?"

"U-um, yes, but you'll have to wait, since I'm the only one here at the moment." She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh? Where's Dell?"

"He's making a delivery."

"I see, well then I guess it can't be helped." She rubbed the back of her head absentmindedly, "Can I have some water then?" I nodded and quickly grabbed a glass and poured water into it. I handed it to her and she took it, taking a seat at the counter.

"So, how are things going with you?" She asked, looking at me with her sky blue eyes before taking a sip.

"Well... It wouldn't hurt if people would stop acting like I'll jump them every time I look at them." She smiled at that, and took another sip. _Okay, I take back what I thought earlier, she's absolutely gorgeous!_

"So, Clarith, I'm just wondering, but, u-um, is there anyone you're i-interested in?" She looked away and I started to blush.

"Well... You could say that." I looked at the ceiling for a bit.

"R-really? Wh-who is it?" I looked back at her. _Why is she stuttering..? And i-is she blushing?_

"W-well..." Just then, Dell walked in.

"I'm back! Did'ja miss me? Oh, hello Lunette! How are you today?"

Lunette turned around and waved at him, "I'm fine, you?"

"I'm great! Now that you're here and I've finally gotten a load off my shoulders! Hey Clarith, I'll watch the counter so take care of her kill, okay?" I nodded and gathered up the carcasses and walked to the back.

**(Lunette's POV)**

_Idiot! Why'd you ask her that?!_ I sighed and watched her retreating back.

"So! How can I help you? Perhaps you wish to marry me now?" Dell smiled at me and I frowned on the inside.

"Your as shameless as ever." He laughed at that.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to hope." He placed his arms on the table and leaned forward, "So, any luck?" My face grew hot immediately and I looked away.

"Wha-what are you t-talking about?"

"Lunette, I've known you since you were five, and it's obvious that you like my sister." I looked back at him, "Besides, that blush says it all." I sighed, _Why do I have to be so easy to read?_

"W-well, I think I was about to get an answer before you walked into the picture." I glared at Dell and rested my head in my hand.

Dell laughed again, "Don't put on such a sour face!" I raised an eyebrow. "Hey! Be happy! At least you know she likes someone! And it could be you!" I sighed, _That's true._

"So, will you help me out in this?" I asked him hopefully.

"Nope."

"You're as mean as ever."

"What happened to shameless?"

"Shut up." Dell chuckled and stood up.

"So, you want me to go get Clarith?" I shook my head.

"I need to go meet up with Michaela now. I'll come back later though." I stood up and walked towards the door. Just before I opened it I turned around, "Say goodbye to Clarith for me."

He bowed and spoke in this annoyingly mocking tone, "Of course, anything for you _princess._" He stood up straight and gave me a cheeky grin.

I smiled bitterly at him, "You're such an ass."

"Anything for you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Go do your job." I turned around and walked outside with a scowl on my face.

I sighed and looked around. The butcher shop was on the outskirts of town, far away from the docks which were all the way on the other side. It was better this way, well... Looks-wise at least. Instead of dreary buildings, the landscape was beautiful. Tall, green grass waved in the wind, trees dotted the land here and there. In the distance you could barely see the farms. _Out here it feels peaceful, not suffocating like it is in town... Though I guess that's because guys won't leave me alone... I hate men, they're so perverted... I know women can be too, but... They don't stare at my chest every where I go! They also don't molest me. God, I hate men..._ I looked at the sky, white puffy clouds dotted the endless blue. The sun resting in the middle of the sky... _Wait... It's already midday?_ "Holy cow! I'm late! Sorry Michaela!" I jumped up and started running towards the middle of town.

* * *

"Jeez, people make you out to be the most perfect person! But you're just a pain! You're always late and you never speak up, forcing people to read your mind and act for you! It's so annoying!" Michaela, who was very expressive, waved her arms everywhere and her face never kept the same expression on it for long. I looked down at the ground, quite a distance from Michaela and watched my feet as we walked.

"Sorry..." I muttered, barely audible.

Michaela laughed slightly and I looked up to find her smiling at me gently, "It's okay! You're still nice to hang out with anyway, so you're worth the long wait!"

"I don't know if I should be offended or not..."

Michaela laughed again and swung her arm around my shoulders and hung there. She started pinching my cheek and I stopped walking.

"What's up?" Michaela asked, still pinching my cheek.

"You're already acting like a drunkard and we haven't even reached the bar."

"No I'm not! You know how crazy I actually get when I'm drunk!"

"Yeah, and that's why I'm not looking forward to it." I sighed

"Well, you sure are mean... I take back what I said earlier!" Michaela removed her arm and started walking ahead of me.

"Gee, thanks." I sighed as we neared the brown bar.

**(Clarith's POV)**

It was night, around nine o-clock. The sound of crickets were everywhere and it was finally time to close up.

"Say, Clarith... Want to go down to the bar?"

I sighed, "You know I don't like to drink..."

Dell smiled at me and patted my head, "Hey! You need a little break and I don't see what better way than this!"

"Still, I'd rather no-HEY!" Dell started pushing me out the door.

"Now, now! We're going there no matter what!" He pushed me ahead of him and closed the door, locking it. He turned back around and grabbed my arm, dragging me to town.

_Oh, what the hell?! I don't want to go! I just want to sleep! Damn it Dell! Why?!_ I continued letting him drag me off and sighed, _Whatever, I'll just let him have his fun I guess._

**(Lunette's POV)**

"Lunette, deary, be a doll and get me another pint." Michaela's high pitched voice was slurred and she had a rather ridiculous smile on her face. I sighed and walked towards the counter, _Bossy, bossy, bossy. Man... I hate drunk Michaela.._. I sat in a chair and waited patiently for the bartender to arrive while ignoring a rather loud and annoying Michaela who just wouldn't shut up about me being slow. _What the hell did I do to deserve this?_

"What would you like, ma'am?" I looked at the bartender who was cleaning a glass with a dishcloth.

"Um... What was it again..?" I looked at the ceiling above me thoughtfully. "That's right... A pint please." He nodded and placed the glass down. He grabbed another from underneath the counter and turned around towards the array of wine bottles and ale on several shelves. He grabbed a cup and placed the glass on the table. After pouring wine into the cup he slid it towards me and I nodded in gratitude before walking towards Michaela.

"Finally! You took forever! It was so annoying waiting for you!" I handed her the pint and she clumsily took it and gulped it down. She slammed the glass on the table she was standing next to and all of a sudden, jumped on me.

"I love you~!" Her hands were around my neck, her smiling face inches away from mine. I turned away from her face, trying to get away from her breath. I put my hands on her shoulders and tried to push her away but Michaela had a firm grip.

"Awww Lunette, darling, don't be like that! I just wanna cuddoo~!"

"Well I don't." I shot back at her, starting to really get annoyed now. "Michaela, get off of me!"

"No!" I glanced at Michaela and noticed she was furrowing her eyebrows.

"You're being rather childish." I sighed, _What the hell? Why'd I agree to this little trip in the beginning?_ Suddenly I felt a peck on my cheek. After a while I realized what happened and my face started burning up.

"Wh-what, what the?! What was that?!" I looked at Michaela, confused and very flustered.

"Oh, calm down cupcake, it was only a peck on the cheek, nothing to get excited over." Michaela blew it off and finally let go of me. I turned away and took a deep breath. _Sure it's not fresh but it's hell of a lot better than smelling her breath..._

"Come on, Clarith, don't be a pain. I'm not letting you wait outside. There's been a lot of crime this week, especially at night so I'm definitely not leaving you alone by yourself." I turned around to look at the entrance. Standing there were two twins fighting each other.

"Dell! Let go! I don't want to be here!" _She doesn't?!_ A smile appeared on my face, _My ticket of leave. _I began walking towards them.

"At least sit at a table." Dell let go of her arm and they stood there. After a while Clarith noticed me walking towards them and smiled.

"Hey Lunette!" My smile turned into a grin and I waved in reply.

"Hey guys, what're you fighting about?" I asked them, pretending not to know.

"Clarith doesn't want to be here but I don't want to leave her in the house all by herself." Dell explained rather quickly, flashing a smile.

"If that's the case I can hang out with her. I honestly don't want to be here right now." I flinched when I heard a drunken, high pitched, "Lunette! Where'd ya go?"

Clarith laughed at that, "So you're the victim of the week?"

"I'm always the victim! Why do I have to take care of drunk Michaela?!" I sighed, exasperated.

Clarith laughed, "Guess it's your lucky day, Dell here can take care of her for you!"

"H-huh! Wha?" He looked at Michaela who was pestering a girl with pink bangs and brown hair.

Dell turned towards us again, "U-um... I-I think Stella can handle her." He started laughing nervously.

I closed my eyes and shook my finger at him. "Now, now. Don't tell me you're going to dump all this work on a girl? That's rather shameful, wouldn't you agree, Clarith?" I looked at Clarith who nodded.

"Geh... F-fine... You owe me Lunette." Dell flashed me a scowl before turning around and heading towards Michaela.

"Well... At least we got rid of him." Clarith turned to me and smiled.

"Y-yeah... But what to do now?"

"That's... A good question..." Clarith started rubbing her head and looked towards the entrance.

"Hmm... How about we walk around and enjoy the night air?" I tilted my head towards the right and looked at her.

"That works, I was just thinking that the stars looked nice tonight." Clarith smiled and turned towards the entrance. I followed behind her, smiling.

Silently we walked side by side through the quiet streets. The lights shining through windows helped the full moon illuminate the road before us. All of a sudden Clarith ran forward and turned around, smiling.

"Come on! I'll race you to the beach!" She stuck her tongue out at me before turning around and dashing off. She quickly reached a corner and turned left.

"H-hey! That's not fair!" I groaned but smiled anyway as I turned the corner and barely caught a glimpse of her hair disappearing behind a wall. _Whoa, she's unexpectedly fast. Well I guess I just have to pick up the pace! _I turned the corner and slowly closed the distance between us. _Just a few more inches! _Suddenly my foot got caught on something and I fell forward, unconsciously holding my hands in front of me. My hand wrapped around slightly rough frills before I landed on my knees with a thud. Suddenly I heard a gasp, causing me to look up. She was half turned with a blushing face, her hand keeping her long skirt from falling but still showing a bit of her butt.

After a second of realizing what I was seeing I started blushing and quickly looked away, "S-sorry..."

"I-it's okay, don't worry, it was just an accident." She pulled up her skirt and walked towards me, extending out a hand to help me up. I smiled and took her hand. "I think we should leave running for another time, don't you agree?"

I nodded and laughed while dusting off my clothes. Clarith started walking off and I stared at her in exasperation, "Clarith! Don't leave me behind!" I ran to catch up with her.

When I reached her I heard her giggle lightly with her fist covering her mouth. _She really is cute..._ She looked up at me and clapped both of her hands together in front of her face, "Sorry, sorry, I just really want to see the ocean while a full moon is out."

I put on a hurt expression, "So the ocean is more important than me?"

"Wh-what? No! Of course not!"

I laughed and patted her back playfully, "Relax! I'm only playing."

"Jerk..." She looked ahead with a pout on her face.

"Aww, don't be like that." I smiled and linked arms with her, "You know I love teasing you."

"Which is why you're a jerk."

I chuckled and let go of her, walking beside her normally, "You've got a point there."

She stared at me with her eyebrows furrowed and she pointed her finger at me in a chastising way, "Of course I have a point! Teasers are jerks, no doubt about it and you're no exception even if..." Her eyes widened and her arm lowered before falling to her side. She shook her head and murmured, "Nevermind..."

I smiled and leaned closer, "Hmm? What, what?"

She looked away and crossed her arms, "Nothing."

"Aww! Don't be like that! I want to know your little secrets!"

She turned towards me and pinched my cheek, "No!"

She let go and I started rubbing my cheek, "Jeez, that hurt! That was really overboard! The way you react makes it look like you have a crush or something too..."

Clarith's mouth fell open and her face turned beet red. For a while she stood there, staring at me before she shook her head and began walking rather quickly. I stopped walking and stared at her in disbelief before I started jogging to catch up with her.

I slowed down and walked behind her in silence, my heart pounding at the thought that she might actually like me back. I shook my head, trying to clear my head, _Nononono! Not possible! There's no way! Even if her reaction made it obvious... There's still the chance that she acted that way from disbelief that I could even think that!_ I sighed in annoyance, _I need to stop being so pessimistic.._. Suddenly I realized that the smell of the ocean was stronger and the gentle sound of the waves washing ashore was louder. I looked up and gazed at the beautiful sight before me. _Wow... The ocean really is a whole new thing at night..._

Clarith ran forward and began laughing as she twirled around in circles, "Wow! This is amazing!"

I smirked and ran forward, joining her in her twirling. We linked hands and danced around like a bunch of idiots until we finally collapsed from dizziness.

I stared up at the midnight sky, panting from our little twirling session but still smiling nonetheless. I finally sat up, the effects of the spinning finally having worn off. I turned to look at Clarith and found her smiling at me. After a moment she decided to sit up too and after playfully pushing me away, began to admire the ocean before us.

I turned towards the gleaming white waters and was suddenly sent back into awe. I continued to stare a little longer before turning to look at Clarith. The sight of her white hair shining in the moonlight and the gentle smile as she gazed at the ocean made me gasp. _I thought the ocean was beautiful but this..._

She turned to look at me and tilted her head in curiosity, "What is it?"

I breathed in deeply and murmured, "It's just that you're so beautiful..."

Her eyes widened in shock and her mouth fell open. I quickly looked away and scratched my slightly pink cheek.

After a second I looked back at her, "Well... What I mean is..." I glanced at the moon for a split second before staring at Clarith again, "Th-the moon really makes your hair shine and your eyes stand out just a little more... I think it makes you look even more beautiful than usual..." I held her gaze for a few more seconds before looking away in embarrassment.

"R-really? Th-thanks..." I hummed in response and returned back to staring at the ocean.

"Hey, Lunette?" I hummed in response and waited for her reply. When none came I turned to look at her in curiosity.

"What is it?"

"U-um well..." She began rubbing the back of her head, her cheeks a bright pink. "W-well, uh... I-I think you're v-very beautiful too..."

Now it was my turn to flush a bright pink, "Wh-where is this coming from all of a sudden?"

"Well you did say I was beautiful and I just couldn't help but state that you're beautiful too... I-I mean, it is true..."

I blushed even more and began fidgeting, "Th-thanks."

Clarith finally dared a glance towards me and began laughing.

I pouted and asked, "Why're you laughing at me?!"

Clarith stopped her laughing for a second to stare and smile at me, "It's because you're just so damn cute."

My cheeks turned a darker shade of pink than my hair and I quickly turned away in embarrassment.

"You really are cute, Lunette..."

I slowly turned to look at her, and despite how close her face was to mine, I didn't budge.

"And you know what?"

"What?"

"I love you."

My eyes widened and I struggled to form any kind of coherent sentence.

Clarith smiled and placed a hand on my cheek, "I'm guessing you feel the same way?"

Suddenly realization dawned on me and I smiled. In a soft, gentle voice I murmured, "I love you too."


End file.
